


Wish we could turn back time

by nightcoref21



Series: Dream Angst [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Administrator Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Aftermath of Torture, Amnesia, Angry Wilbur Soot, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Betrayal, Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt are Siblings, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Character Death, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot Remembers, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Hatred, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travel, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Trans Floris | Fundy, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Has Daddy Issues, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, boi cant get enough, but still angry boi, dream loves wilbur very much, fundy shocked that his kinda crush is his dads finance in the future, ghostburs there to help him, hes a sheep hybrid, no beta we die like wilbur and dream, so does wilbur, well ghostbur, well more like aunt, wilbur soot has problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcoref21/pseuds/nightcoref21
Summary: What would you do if you could go back in time and change everything? What if you could change all the mistakes and problems that happened and save the ones you love?Wilbur and Dream find themselves sent back to the past on the first day of schlatt presidency. How with both future leaders being there change history ?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Nightmare, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142042
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	Wish we could turn back time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello. : D

Hi!

Okay so this chapter is more of a guide which will be updated as the story goes on so you can refer here if your confused with stuff. so i wont go into too much detail as that will spoil a lot of the story but but what you do need to know for now is that :

* * *

_**TW: Panic attacks, self - harm, suicide/ mentions of suicide, major character death, torture & aftermath of torture , mind control & aftermaths of mind control** _

* * *

  * **Ghostbur -** _Ghost wilbur soot (sometimes refers to himself as wilbur)_
  * **Ghostdre -** _Ghost dream Wastaken (sometimes refers to himself as dream)_
  * **Glatt -** _Ghost Jschlatt_
  * **Alivebur -** _refers to alive wilbur soot in the future_



  * **Wilbur Soot -** _Past wilbur_
  * **Dream Wastaken -** _Past dream_
  * **Jschlatt -** _Past Schlatt_



Also when ghost die due to how they die they sometimes can get powers that can relate to their death but it only happens to some ghost.

so : 

  * _**Wilbur has powers**_
  * **_dream doesnt have powers_**
  * **_schlatt doesnt have powers_**




End file.
